Bonding vines
by missanimefan
Summary: Plays off up to and AFTER Chapter 83 in manga so spoilers if haven't read the manga. / Not smuty so much as the… themes? Warnings: Yandere!Lab, Vine bondage sorta , not too violent, and some fluff.


**Title:** Bonding Vines

**Pairing:** Castor and Lab

**Rating:** M? but its not smuty so much as the… themes?

**Disclaimer:**I DON'T OWN 07-GHOST.

**Author note:** I wasn't sure where I would go from where it left off to um, yeah. The title fails since I was completely out of ideas for titles :| I dunno.

**Warnings:** Yandere!Lab, Vine bondage(sorta), not too violent, and some fluff.

* * *

Ayanami paced into the room with the two ghost, glancing down at them with that ever blank stare. Castor would have been irked if not for the fact he knew the man wasn't going to risk killing them off until he obtained what he desired. It did not, however, quell the sense of unease he got from that brief smirk.

"Tell me, do you know what that pitiful Zehel is plotting," Ayanamis blunt question came off more as demanding then an inquiry.

Resisting the urge to raise a brow, Castor allowed Lab to speak for them both, "No, we don't."

"I highly doubt that. I suggest you tell me unless you want to suffer the consequences," flat and demanding, not even the slightest hint of suggesting, only commanding. Without removing his eyes from Labrador, he pulled a key from his pocket, opening the cage only long enough to enter and re-close it.

Unease washed over Castor, the way Ayanami held a predatory gaze on Lab disturbed him greatly. He was certain whatever the silver man could dish out would be tolerable for him, but he rather not imagine Lab being harmed. Bracing himself, he thought of all the possible ways to intercept if the chief of staff harmed the other.

Approaching the lavender male, Ayanami held an intense gaze with those gentle purple irises, cornering the male who casually backed up, trying not to freeze. Reaching out, he pet the soft face and smirked.

"I will give you one more chance. What is that pitiful ghost planning," the brute demand shook the two ghost slightly.

Deciding to remind the man he was still there, since he seemed focused on the kinder of the two, he finally spoke up, "We have no clue what he is up to, we saw no reason to keep tabs."

A violent crack followed by Lab's sounds of trying to catch his breath as Ayanami pulled the lavender man off his feet and roughly slammed him into the wall. Castors eyes widened as he quickly jumped up when that slim hand wrapped around Labs neck. Throwing wires from the left arm, Ayanami easily reflect them having predicted this move on the doll makers part. Another crack, this time added with the other arm twisting the right wrist behind the ghost back. Attempting to manipulate the threads of Labradors mind and body while they were distracted.

"LAB!" The puppet master skimmed the possible moves he could make to aid the other, only to be cut short by a sudden barrage of thorny vines jolting across the prison cell. Crossing his arms over his chest as a first reaction, Ayanami pulled away at the unexpected thorned vines barely piercing his body and clothes thanks to his reaction speed.

Broken cackles echoed the cell, startling Castor as the vines wrapped around him, spreading the arms and legs to make it impossible to fight back. Struggling against the thorny bonds only resulted in cutting deeper, making him freeze up. The cackles were unlike Lab, it worried him and he wanted to struggle to get to the other ghost, but he found out quickly couldn't move.

Walking over with a slight glimmer of broken sanity, he failed to note the cage was locked and Ayanami had left the two alone with the thought that Lab would at least render Castor less of a nuisance. Glancing with a childish glee his eyes fell on the stiffened ghost in the corner.

"Oh, what do we have here," the squeak of delight in the slighter darker eyes irked the younger ghost who hoped he could at least get through to the currently insane ghost. As he approached, the vines tightened and twirled, ripping the outfit so small cuts colored crimson showed through.

A slight groan made the man twist slightly against the awkward bonds giving a half-lidded glance to the darkened eyes, "Lab," he groaned, unhappy with the way the vines twisted and dug thorns into his arms and thighs.

"Yes? Let's play," the malice in the smile as Labrador said this made Castor twitch as if he had been slapped.

"Labrador," he reached the right hand out, sensing the damaged threads and recoiling his hand until the other was close enough to repair the strands. The slim hand shot out and gripped the recoiled hand, leaning in allowing his breath to ghost warmly over the others ear.

"What are you planning," The words were drawn out but harsh, as if sensing Castors intentions and disapproving of it, but a small voice seemed to call out for Castor to help. "Never mind," wrapping an arm around the others waist, a hand slipped up pushing the coat away quickly and attempting to pull back. Unfortunately for him, he didn't expect Castor to have expected this and move quicker, wrapping a vine tangled arm around the others waist, avoiding the thorns harming Lab as much as he could.

"Even after all this you protect this body! WHY," the darkened eyes slowly returned to normal as Castor worked the threads back together and a horrified glimmer appeared in the others eyes, scrambling to remove the vines from Castor and the thorns from the vines so he could lay Castor down.

"Ah, you're okay," the injured Ghost let out a sigh of relief, allowing the lavender male tend the injuries in a frenzied panic, his healing Zaiphon slowly helping this cuts vanish more than Castors sewing could have.

"Castor, how can you be worried about me at a time like this? You are the one who was hurt," he announced in a high pitch, placing a little too much pressure on the wound.

"Ahhh, I suppose you just mattered more," he smiled slightly as the older one teared up and slammed his hands on the now thorn-less vines.

"Even when I... I attacked you..." covering his face with his hands he attempted to calm himself, not wanting to cry but feeling extremely guilty for having hurt the other.

Sitting up, the younger placed a tender hand on his shoulder as Lab looked up before blinking in surprise, "Labrador, I'm just glad you are okay." He nudged Labrador gently, trying to see if Lab would mind being cuddled. Lab felt a comforting smile rise and eased into what felt like a feather light embrace. Nothing forced and everything just completely melting into the comforting chill of their bodies.

Hesitantly, Lab looked around and noted the vines retreating but extremely slow in doing so. He glanced up at Castor, thankful the other had been able to help him. Though neither body was particularly warm, it was still comforting to be in the arms of someone who cared so much for him.

"Castor," hesitantly he watched the other tilt his head slightly.

"What is it Lab?"

"Thank you."

Smiling, the younger Ghost slid a hand under his chin and tilted the lavenders head up, "Lab, may I kiss you?" The question sounded so confident, but in his mind he worried the other would refuse and things would become awkward for a while. He was sure they would never be parted and things would eventually resume as they once were between the two even if the other did refuse, but he still hoped Lab wouldn't reject him.

Lab smiled even though he felt the need to blush, the confidence was surprisingly comforting and he felt he wouldn't regret it because Castor obviously wouldn't regret asking, he was happy and it made him confident enough to respond as he did.

A gentle smile fell on his lips as he nodded, "Of course."

Leaning in carefully, Castor gently brushed his lips over the others, carefully kissing without any force, allowing Lab to ease into it. Eyes fluttered shut and the two continued the soft affectionate kiss, neither using any force and relaxing into the affectionate embrace. Arms wrapped around the slender lavender males back, cuddling and simply enjoying each others presence.


End file.
